the_cow_boxfandomcom-20200214-history
The COW Box Wiki
Bonjour-aroony, and welcome to the Galaxy! The COW Box is a collaboration of numerous characters, locations and scenery in one universe (or perhaps more than one). The whole concept is based on mostly cartoon, creativeness and different personalities and artistic styles. Wacky humour too. Using this universe, I've been coming up the idea of stories too which I hope to post here in the future. I've been creating this kind of stuff around when I was 11, and has been growing and improving ever since. This whole wikia is under construction. What I'll be posting here is biographies or characters and settings, stories, artwork and personal comments about the project. Many pages need to either tidying up, or more information. Hopefully, I'll be able to organise my ideas better, without jotting down a bunch of rubbish that I'm personally not happy with. NOTE: The content of this wikia may contain strong language for humourous purposes. A Photo 18.jpg A Photo 22.jpg A Photo 7.jpg A Photo 13.jpg A Photo 12.jpg The COW Box background.jpg Unfinished Ray Portrait.jpg A Photo 21.jpg Donkeyman Rodrigues Modification 2.jpg A Photo 6.jpg ''Message of the Day - 4th of August 2016'' Bonjour-arooney! It's been nearly a year since I updated the Message of the Day blog, though regardless I updated this wikia from time to time with new character pages. I've not been active much since the earlier parts of this year were busy due to college coursework. I might consider adding an "art" page to this wikia, where I'll showcase different artwork I made related to the COW Box universe. Either way I'm hoping to try and feature more artwork here soon. I added a lot of updates to my RPG Maker project. I've nearly finished the 7 chapters and I've focused a lot on custom sprite and tileset artwork this year as well, since I felt most of the vanilla tilesets didn't fit in the game and I prefer to create my own custom sprites for it. I also created new battleback, parallax backgrounds and enemy sprites. I added Clay as a new Jester companion, who can be eventually recruited from the Green Roads area after chapter 3. Originally chapter 6 was going to be set in the middle of an asteroid field, though I didn't have many ideas for it and it didn't fit in the main story very well. I eventually changed the setting to the Cavern of Wonderers which is a spiritual realm, and it reflects on characters' memories and backstories vaguely too. I felt that area could potentially fit in the game's story more, and I also like the theme of it too. Recently this year I created a new planet named Glossgan, which is set in a winter-themed planet. It is also the home planet to many side characters too. Au revior! ~ OrbOfOrbitingOwls Click the hyperlink below to view the previous MOTD blogs! Message of the Day - Previous Logs Category:Browse Latest activity Category:Browse